His Smile
by Gunvolt
Summary: A smile can cured anything. Even the blues. A small fluff fanfic. Gifted to Sin and Reya


His Smile

 **AN: Gunvolt is owned by Intis. A gift fanfic for Sin and Reya.**

Yet another day. A very long day that is. Most everyone in Sumeragi were finished with their daily routine. Viper was out and about, hanging out with his gang. Merak and Stratos were outside in the garden, dosing away. Jota and Carrera reading in the library. Elise enjoyed her moment under a tree, making some small crafts from ribbons. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

Gunvolt sat under a tree. He leaned up against the trunk and rested his hands behind his head, staring at the clear blue sky. However, unlike his 'family', he did not feel happy. Something seemed up and he looked a bit glum. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his scuffed face. Giving a rather heavy sigh, the Striker huffed a bit. He felt a tight pain in his chest. No, not a sickness like a cough or a flu, but something else. An empty, deep void and feeling. He did talk to others about this. They helped. They cared for him. He was part of Sumeragi after all.

"Merak plays games when he is down. Elise? She will do the same or work on crafts to give to us when we are down..." GV would say to himself. Resting his hands on the top of his knees, he opened his blue coloured eyes. "Stratos would howl and Carrera would recite poems. Heh..."

He closed his eyes. Gunvolt was not much of a gamer. He was not an animal, either. He did enjoy poetry, but even he did admit that Carrera would go over the top with some of his verses. He did try to smile, but it was not going to happen. Fiddling with the sleeve of his uniform jacket, the young adept heaved another sigh, this one sounding a bit more sadder. If only Nova was around. Or Jota. Even Stratos, but they all seemed a bit busy. What could he do now?

He laid on his side and closed his eyes. Maybe thinking about pleasant things may help him. Shivering a bit, GV whimpered. Some things where flooding back to him. The day he was ambushed by humans. That one day where he was left to die in the snow. Sitting back up, GV would stand on his feet, feeling a bit wobbly.

"What is this feelin'?" He asked himself. Looking up at the sky, it was late afternoon. It was still rather quiet. Giving a large exhale, the teen sat back down. His hands felt cold. His body trembled. He had dreams where he saw his friends die before his eyes. That was when he was alone. Where was someone when he needed them. That was when he heard foot steps approaching. This was followed by a gentle sounding voice.

"Geeves?" The voice asked. It was Nova. Sitting beside the shaking adept, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why are you trembling?"

Gunvolt's muscles relaxed. Maybe it was the leader's gentle voice that made him feel relaxed? Focusing his azure blue eyes onto the other's crimson eyes, GV leaned on the other.

"N-Nothin'. Jus' Nothin', Nova."

Nova waved his finger at the other. He knew that the other was lying. Threading his fingers through the other's long braid, Nova would give it a yank.

"Now now. I know you were sad. Please..." The violet haired one asked in a rather caring tone. He twirled his fingers on the end of Gunvolt's pony tail. "You can tell me. You always have."

Gunvolt sighed and looked the other way. He placed a hand on the other's lap. Something about Nova's voice made him feel a bit happier.

"Well. I have that feeling again. You know. That weird feelin' where my heart feels empty. Then those damn nightmares happen. You... everyone dies..."

"Those?"

Gunvolt nodded. He leaned on Nova, letting him play with his pony tail. He liked that. He liked when Nova played with it. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. The adept nuzzled more onto Nova. The violet haired one placed a hand on the other's chest and rubbed it gently.

"Oh Geeves... please. I am here. Those dreams are not real."

The other adept looked around and shrugged. He cuddled himself on the other, holding Nova's hand. A few tears formed in his eyes. Noticing the tears, Nova brought a hand GV's face and brushed the tears away.

"Sshh..." He gently hushed. "I'm here. Do not cry. You have to remember, Gunvolt. The dreams are not real."

Gunvolt then clung on Nova, laying his head on the other's shoulder. His body shook again. What If those dreams came true? What would he do? That was when Nova pulled the other close in a tight hug and rubbed his back.

"GV..." Nova lightly cooed. "Don't. Remember. If you have those nightmares, I will be here. I will be at your side. The same goes with everyone else here."

Gunvolt glanced up at Nova. His eyes red from his tears. His face wet. Nova brought a hand to the male's face and gently brushed his damp face with his finger and thumb. He lightly poked his belly, wondering if that would make him smile.

"As I said. I understand you have those dreams. Remember. I'm here. You will not lose me or anyone. All of us are strong. Gunvolt. You are mighty."

He smiled a bit from the poke. However, he hid that smile. He did not want Nova to see it. Nova did see that smile. Chuckling softly, he poked GV's navel. This made the other squeak a bit. That was one of his sensitive spots that he didn't mind being touched.

"N-Nova!"

Nova laughed softly as he embraced Gunvolt. He let the other rest on his chest.

"I see a smile. I always love that smile. Now, can you show me more of it? Those would make the bad things vanish."

GV smiled, not a small one, but a nice sized one. He looked up at Nova, holding his hand.

"Is... this better?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking rather curious. This Striker scooted closer to Nova, almost like a child wanting to hear a short story.

Nova gave a nod. He poked the other on the nose and pulled him in a hug. Looking up at the sky, the sun was setting. The sky was a brilliant orange-red colour. Tapping Gunvolt on the shoulder, he pointed at the sun setting.

"Let us watch the sun set. Then get ready for bed. How would that feel?"

Gunvolt nodded. A smile came across his face as he leaned back onto Nova. He yawned softly and closed his eyes. He felt a bit better. Nova was here. Nova was right. He had people who cared for him.

 **END**


End file.
